The Newest Super Hero
by IronNaruto
Summary: basically Naruto comes back with Jiraiya and wants to talk to Hinata and sees her with Kiba. he runs away to a near by bridge and. sees a metal object, he touches it and wakes up some where else. Not good with summaries.please R&R harem
1. Beginning of a New Journey

**The Newest Super Hero**

**Beginning of a New Journey**

Bold Kyuubi's or Kyuubi Naruto

Italic thoughts

Capitals yelling

Naruto was coming back from the three year trip with Jiraiya. "Ero-sennin can we get some ramen I am hungry" Naruto said.

"Ero-sennin, Ero-sennin stop calling me that how many times do I have to tell you its Jiraiya!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Hurry up Ero-sennin stop talking to yourself" Naruto said.

"Baka" Jiraiya said to himself. While walking Jiraiya asked "So Naruto who do you want to see first?"

"Umm maybe Tsunade-baachan" Naruto said "Though I want to see Hinata and tell her how I feel about her"

"Ohh really so maybe we should go see her" Jiraiya said with a wide grin.

"What …. no no …. I mean we should let Tsunade-baachan know first" Naruto said as he slightly blush. "Ero-sennin what do you give a girl if you like her" Naruto was still blushing.

"Hmm I don't know I never really got a girl anything because I just want to see them naked" Jiraiya said with a little blood dripping down his nose.

"Should I get her flowers?" Naruto asked but he thought "_Fucking hentai_"

"Well sure if you want to, well I'm hungry fine we'll get some ramen Naruto ……, Naruto?" Jiraiya said

"Ero-sennin hurry up lets go to Icharuka" Naruto said happily running to his favorite ramen shop.

"What's wrong with that kid?" Jiraiya asked himself.

**Later at Icharuka**

"Oi Ayame-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Na….Nar….Naruto" Ayame said staring at the no longer loud mouth but muscular boy. "Naruto is that you?" Ayame asked staring at Naruto

"Yeah, nande Ayame-chan?" Naruto replied.

"Look at you and your voice got a bit deeper" Ayame said as she checks Naruto up and down.

"Heh heh yeah I am aren't I" Naruto said as he saw girls who were checking him out giggling. "Can I get a miso pork ramen please?" Naruto asked.

"Okay sure" Ayame said going to her dad "Tousan look who came back it's Naruto".

"What after three years he came back!" Icharuka yelled looking at his number one loud mouth customer who is now a calm young man.

"Oi Icharuka-jiisan" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Naruto is it really you?" Icharuka said.

"Yeah this is me, why are you guys asking the same question" Naruto asked.

"Just look in the mirror" Icharuka said.

"Well Naruto here you go" Ayame said placing the ramen on the counter.

"Arigouto Ayame-chan" Naruto replied. "Itadakimasu" after that Naruto gobbled down the ramen. "Ahh haven't had in a while well I got to go Arigouto Ayame-chan and Icharuka-jiisan" Naruto said as he left he went to got find Jiraiya but thought that he'll just go say hi to Tsunade. Naruto walked threw the front door. "Ohayo Shizune-neechan".

"Na… Naruto" Shizune said staring at the tall muscular boy. "Ohayo Naruto".

"Shizune-neechan were is Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked.

"She's in her office right now" Shizune replied.

"Arigouto Shizune-neechan" Naruto said walking up the stairs.

"_Look at Naruto he is so built and taller I wouldn't mine going out with him_"Shizune thought. As Naruto burst threw the door.

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade lifted her head to see a blond hair boy looking at her she rubbed her eyes and saw it was Naruto.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah" Naruto replied. Tsunade jump up and gave him a hug with all her strength.

"Naruto oh your back how I miss you" Tsunade said. Naruto face was forced into her chest.

"Tsunade-baachan" Naruto said still being forced into her chest.

"Yeah" Tsunade said

"Can't breath" Naruto said

"Ohh" Tsunade said dropping Naruto. Naruto was taking big deep breaths. "Sorry Naruto it's just that I've haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah I know" Naruto said getting up. "So how has everybody been while I was gone?"

"Well Sakura was pretty sad hearing that you left for three years" Tsunade said.

"Ohh that makes it harder to say this then" Naruto said looking down at the floor. "Has sakura been talking about me while I was gone?"

"She was crying after you left I think she's in love with you" Tsunade replied.

"Now this is really hard for me to say this" Naruto said still looking down at the floor. Sakura had just heard Naruto and put her ear next to the door.

"Hard for you to say what?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I was gonna tell Hinata how I feel about her" Naruto replied. Tsunade hugged him again then let him go.

"Naruto I'm so proud of you you're your grown up" Tsunade said with tears in her eyes at that moment sakura burst in and slap Naruto (not with her super human strength).

"I've been worried about you I couldn't sleep without thinking about you and when you come back you want to be with Hinata!" Sakura yelled then left in tears.

"Sakura wait" Naruto said running after her. When he caught up to her he went to talk to her. "Sakura I never knew you cared about me I mean you did say you did say you hate me and always talked about Sasuke and …." Naruto was cut off as Sakura started kissing him. While they were kissing Hinata and Kiba walked around the corner to see Naruto Sakura. They broke the kiss. Naruto turned around to see Hinata kissing Kiba. "I've came here for nothing" Naruto said as he saw Hinata and Kiba. Naruto started running away.

"Naruto wait" sakura said she started walking towards Hinata and slap her. "Thanks to you Naruto doesn't want anyone"

"Wha…. What do you m-mean?" Hinata asked said holding her cheek.

"He's in love with you now I bet he's probably going to kill himself" Sakura replied with tears in her eyes.

"Tha-that's not t-true he was kissing you" Hinata said.

"No I forced him to kiss me he didn't want to" Sakura said still crying.

"I d-didn't know" Hinata said as a few tears in her eyes.

"Hinata why are you crying you're with Kiba" Sakura said then left to go find Naruto.

"Hinata come I'll have a better chance finding him" Kiba said.

"O-ok" Hinata said. Hinata and Kiba were running to where Naruto's scent was coming from.

At a bridge

"My life is over I should have left for 4 years instead of 3" Naruto said. "_Hey Kyuubi what should I do now"_

"Destroy Konoha hahaha" Kyuubi said laughing.

"_I knew I couldn't trust you" _Naruto said. "_What's that thing in the water_" Naruto leaned closer and fell in the water. He touch the object and a surge of energy went through him. Naruto was shocked by the object "AHHH!" Naruto yelled out in pain.

"Naruto wait I'm coming" Sakura said.

"Hinata come on I just heard him" Kiba said.

"Hai Kiba-kun" Hinata said running.

"Naruto …. Naruto wake up…. WAKE UP!" Sakura said shaking Naruto's body.

"Sakura what happened?" Kiba asked.

"I found him floating in the water" Sakura replied. "He…. He's not breathing" Sakura started to give him CPR. After 5 tries he still didn't get back up. So they ran to the hospital. Kiba went to get Tsunade and Sakura and Hinata took Naruto to the hospital.

"Hokage-sama Naruto fell into a river and he won't wake up" Kiba said.

"Shizune come on lets go" Tsunade said.

"Hai" Shizune said. They ran into the hospital Naruto was in a coma. They saw a crying Sakura and Hinata.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto ran away after he saw Hinata and Kiba then we chased after him and heard him yell. We found him like this" Sakura said still crying.

"Okay everybody leave except Shizune" Tsunade said.

"Hai" they all said and left.

"I should have told him but was too happy he came back" Tsunade said as tears started to come out.

"Tsunade-sama come on we'll come back when everybody else has visit" Shizune said.

"You go I'll stay here" Tsunade said.

"But Tsunade-sama you hav….." Shizune said as she was cut off by Tsunade.

"I told you I'm staying here" Tsunade snapped at Shizune.

'H-hai" Shizune said she then left the room.

"Ahh what happened" Naruto said when he looked up he saw huge buildings. "_What the fuck_?"Naruto thought.

"Huh who said that" Tsunade heard someone say "what the fuck".

"Wait that was Tsunade-baachan" Naruto said he saw a guy steal something. Naruto ran and was about to punch him when a web came and a man in a costume grabbed the gut. He was in a blue and red costume. "_Where hell am I?_".


	2. New Partners

**Chapter 2**

**New Partners**

Disclaimer: Sorry I took so long I had to do work. I want you guys to decide who should date Naruto first and also what should the first marvel character he fights should be. Also tell me in the reviews if I spelled some words wrong.

**Bold: Demon or Summoning boss talking**

_Italic: Thoughts_

CAPS: SOMEONE YELLING

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey kid, leave the job to the super heroes" the man said.

"You a hero yeah right, I mean c'mon look at what you're wearing" Naruto said.

"You shouldn't be talking wearing a jump suit" the man said.

"Yeah so what at least I am not running in my pajamas" Naruto said.

"Well I don't look like a fag in my clothes" the man said.

"That's it let's settle this the man's way a fight" Naruto said.

"Your on" the man said.

"Spider-man stop" a robotic voice said.

"Huh Iron Man what are you doing here" Spider-man asked.

"_Wait a second that's the same piece of metal that I touched" _Naruto said.

"Who is this kid?" Iron Man asked.

"I don't know he popped out pf no where" Spider-man replied.

"What is your name?" Iron Man asked

"Uzamaki Naruto" Naruto replied.

"Uh huh and where are you from" Iron Man asked.

"Konohagurke" Naruto replied.

"Umm I can guess that's not from here" Iron Man said.

"Hey I remember touching a metallic plate that looks exactly like what your wear" Naruto said. "I passed out and woke up here after I touched it".

"Wait a second that's right" Iron Man said. "While I was fighting Doctor Doom I fell and activated my dimensional transporter. He shot my armor and a piece of it flew off I dodge the next shot but it hit the machine"

"SO I'M STUCK HERE!?!?" Naruto said

"Not necessarily" Iron Man said. "I can fix it but it'll take a few years"

"A FEW YEARS!!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down there is a time difference a year here is a week there" Iron Man said.

"Few you scared me for a little bit but where can I stay" Naruto asked.

"At the Xavier Institute for the gifted" Iron Man said.

"I'm going to school? Ahh" Naruto said as he fell on the floor.

"Let's go Naruto" Spider-man said. He wrapped a web around Naruto's leg and dragged him to the Institute.

"So this is where I'm staying hmm looks like a dump" Naruto said. Which earned him a web ball in his face.

"Hey have some respect we could have just left you in the street" Spider man said.

"Fine I'll be nice but I still don't have to like this place" Naruto said. They walked into the Institute.

"Spider-man what brings you here?" Professor X asked.

"Well this kid has no where to go so I thought he should stay here" Spider-man replied.

"Ok let me find a room for you" Professor X said. He went on a computer to check for an empty room(A/N I don't know if he could really do that). "Hmm there is a room I'll show you there". After what seemed like hours they reached the room. Naruto was pulling himself through the hallway. "Here it is I hope you like it"

"Well it's a lot better then my apartment" Naruto said. "_A hell of a lot better_".

"Well I got to go I'll see ya tomorrow Naruto" Spider-man said.

"Ja na" Naruto said.

"What?" Spider-man asked.

"It's Japanese" Naruto replied.

"Well don't speak it here okay" Spider man said.

"Fine well bye then" Naruto said and Spider-man left. "Well I'm going to rest that walk got me tired wake me up for dinner"

"Okay have a nice nap" Professor X said.

"Thanks" Naruto said and lay down. "_I wonder how every one is doing in Konoha_"

In Konoha

"Naruto are you talking?" Tsunade asked. She thought she had heard Naruto.

"Tsunade-baachan" Naruto said. "Wait a second she heard what I was thinking and I heard her". Naruto was puzzled. " If she heard what I was thinking and I heard her speak it can only mean that my mind is separated from my body". Naruto was actually surprised he found it out himself (A/N they called him a dobe). "_Tsunade-baachan can you here me?_"

"Naruto? Yes, yes I can hear" Tsunade said.

"_Am I in a coma_?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but how are you talking?" Tsunade replied. Sakura and the other chuunin and jounin( including Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara) were listening.

"_Well I'm in a different world, right now my body is in Konoha and my mind is here so you can hear my thoughts_" Naruto said.

"Oh so what your saying is if anything happens to both your bodies you feel it?" Tsunade asked.

"_Yes, so if I die here say goodbye to Naruto_" Naruto replied.

"Well that's too bad" Tsunade said in a sad voice feeling depressed at last comment.

"_I'm gonna be here for a few years_" Naruto said

"A-A-A FEW YEARS!!!!" Tsunade yelled.

"_Don't get scared there is a time difference a year a here is a week there_" Naruto said

"Few you scared me" Tsunade said

"_Hmm_" Naruto said

"Hmm what?" Tsunade asked.

"_You are worried more about then anything else I wonder why_" Naruto said.

"It's nothing" Tsunade said. Her face was a crimson red.

"_Well I'm going to sleep I'll speak to you when I wake up_" Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto-kun" Tsunade said. She said the kun part in a low whisper.

"_Did you just call me Naruto-kun?_" Naruto asked.

"No, no I didn't" Tsunade replied now a lighter red then before.

"_Okay Ja na_" Naruto said and laid down to sleep.

"Why are you listening?" Tsunade asked. The door flew open and all the Nin fell down. "Huh why are Temari-san, Kankuro-san, and Kazekage-sama here?"

"We heard about what happened to Uzamaki-san and decided to check on him" Gaara replied.

"How did you find out?" Tsunade asked.

"Temari came to see Nara-san and had found out we were signaled right away" Gaara replied. Shikamaru was sent a death glare by Ino( they're going out in this story) and Temari turned as red as a tomato.

"_Uhh can you keep it down I'm getting a serious head ache_" Naruto said. "_Wait a second what's that noise_?"

"Naruto what are you……" Sakura said but was cut off by Naruto.

"_Sounds like sirens I'll talk to you later_" Naruto said

Back to the Institute

"Hey get up" a girl said. Naruto was only in his boxers. The girl turned red. He started to run out the room. "Aren't you gonna put clothes on"

"If this is a emergency then it doesn't matter" Naruto said

"Fine but can I know your name?" the girl asked.

"It's Uzamaki Naruto and yours" Naruto replied.

"Kitty, Kitty Pride" the girl said.

"Well Kitty nice to meet you" Naruto said then there was a loud explosion. "We'll get acquainted with each other later, now we got to move". They were running down the corridor when a metallic fist slammed through the wall. "What the fuck is that?"

"Sentinel hurry" Kitty replied and she pilled Naruto.

"Hey wait" Naruto said still being pulled. Another fist slammed down. Kitty pulled Naruto and went through the wall. "How did we do that?" Naruto was getting confused with everything in this world.

"I'm a mutant, and that's my ability, aren't you one?" Kitty said.

" No and what the hell is a mutant?" Naruto asked still confuse. "_So many words_" Naruto's eyes were now spinning in circles trying to process everything he just learned.

"Oh anyway a mutant is a person who has an abnormal structure giving them a special power" Kitty said and she kept on going( Like an energizer bunny).

"_Processing so many words, how can Sakura-chan go through this?" _Naruto thought(A/N Sakura's a brainiac and a medic ninja so she has to learn a lot). "Okay I understand now can you let go of me". Kitty didn't notice she was still holding his hand. "_Now she is looking like Hinata when I got close to her……. I forgot they could hear me_"

Meanwhile in Konoha

"I wonder why Naruto is saying that" Tsunade said. Hinata was a crimson red color. And Sakura was happy that Naruto was thinking about her.

Back to Marvel

Naruto had stop moving. He was not sure but knew going over there was a bad thing.

"Naruto come on" Kitty said

"Get down" Naruto said as his jump and pushed kitty out of the way. The sentinel punched Naruto into the wall. Kitty was still lying on the floor. She knew the sentinel was still watching her. She was gonna keep still until it left.

In Konoha

"Get some medics, everybody else leave" Tsunade said. Naruto's heart was dropping critically. Sakura try to heal him. Naruto was coughing up blood.

"**It's getting Dark**" Kyuubi said. He knew Naruto was dying. "**Gaki here is my charka you better live or I'll make sure in the after life you'll suffer by my and shinigami's hands**"

Back to Marvel

"**How am I alive**" Naruto said then saw the charka tail. Naruto jump up from the rubble. His skin was starting to become orange. Naruto jump outside and saw 20 sentinels. He jump on top of one and put his claws in its head off. He threw it at another sentinel blowing it up. They all started to shoot him. Naruto got caught by a sentinel's tentacle. It wrapped around his leg and picked him up into the air.

"Not a mutant" the sentinel said and threw Naruto onto the ground.

"**Don't turn your back on me**" Naruto said. He jumped up and cut off the sentinels arm. "**I'll kill all of you with one attack Kage bunshin no justu**" Naruto created one bunshin and started to mold charka. "**Time to die odama rasengan**". Naruto hit the sentinel which flew into the others making a big explosion( mushroom cloud ahh). Naruto was about to relax when a sentinel commander grabbed him.

"You're a mutant but scans say your not" the sentinel commander said. Then Naruto changed into a log. "What is this?"

"**It's called Kawarimi no justu and this is called Kyuichose no justu**" Naruto said. A giant toad had come out.

"**Naruto what is this place**?" Gamabunta said.

"**I don't know but spit some oil**" Naruto said.

"**Ok**" Gamabunta said and shot oil.

"**Gamayo Emudan**" Naruto said. The sentinel was turned to dust. "Thanks Gamabunta" Naruto passed out. Gamabunta caught before he fell.

"**He needs learn to don't push himself**" Gamabunta said and put him on the floor and disappeared. He woke up almost immediately.

"That was a nice battle" Naruto said. Then he saw Tsunade and Sakura staring at him. "Is this a dream or am I back in Konoha".

Disclaimer: Cliff hanger the back and in is gonna be happening a lot. Also chapter 4 if you get sick because of gore then don't read it. It will be a horror chapter. Ok please R&R.


	3. Demon's Release

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait but I was writing a new story. Demon of the Sound that's the new story. It will be a lot more graphic then this story. Well here you go my new chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Demon's Release **

Someone speaking

**Kyuubi and kyuubi Naruto Speaking**

_Some ones thoughts_

SOME ONE YELLING

"I'm in Konoha" Naruto said. He saw a whole bunch of medic-nin and Tsunade over him(and if you think like a hentai you're a hentai). "Oi baachan nani happen? Nande are there so many medics" Naruto asked. Tsunade hugged him. "Stopped your killing me".

"Naruto your back I thought I lost you" Tsunade said. Sakura and the other ninjas were down the hall.

"You know baachan you could hug me again but put your hands on my head" Naruto said. Having hentai thoughts of himself.

"_Great he is becoming like Jiraiya_" Tsunade thought. "Everybody get out of the room" Tsunade said.

"It's good to finally stretch my muscles" Naruto said. Rock Lee had just come in the room.

"Naruto-kun your back" Rock Lee said. Everyone else ran to the door.

"Wow didn't know everyone was here….. could you hold on for a second" Naruto said. Naruto ran to the bathroom. He quickly came back to talk to everyone. "So what brings you here?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Well we heard about what happened to you so we came" Gaara replied.

"How did you find out?" asked a puzzled Naruto.

"Well Temari ….." Gaara was about to reply when Temari put her hand in front of his mouth.

"It doesn't matter how we know right as long as we're here" Temari said with a fake smile.

"Well no not really" Naruto said

"Good" Temari said. "_Besides I lied I went to see you Naruto not Shikamaru_" Temari thought. Naruto jumped back into the bed.

"Anyway I've got to tell everybody something" Naruto said. Everybody moved closer. "The truth is ……." Naruto stopped "Please help me" Naruto passed out.

"Naruto…… Naruto" Tsunade said she hooked him back up to the machine. "Everybody leave Sakura go get some medical shinobi and come back here Naruto please be alright" Tsunade was worried. For some reason she started to get feelings for the young blond.

"I hope Naruto is okay" Sakura said. Everybody nod their heads in agreement.

"_Naruto please comeback_" Temari thought.

"_Naruto-kun I'm sorry this is my fault_" Hinata thought.

"_Naruto-kun please be alright_" Ten Ten thought. All the girls except for Ino were worried about Naruto.

"Ahh my head" Naruto said. He look and saw only metal around him. A blue thing fell from the ceiling. "AHH!!!" Naruto jumped off the bed.

"Don't be alarmed my name is Hank McCoy or call me beast" Beast said.

"Hi Beast my name is Uzamaki Naruto" Naruto said. "What happened to me?"

"It's to me that you use too much energy causing you to go into an unconscious state which you stayed in for a week" Beast said.

"A-a-a-a-a A WEEK!!!" Naruto said. "But it's only been a hour in Konoha that's what Tony meant by time difference"

"Hank did he" Professor X was about to say when he saw Naruto awake. "Good I'm happy your back"

"But I'm not" Naruto said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I was back where I came from" Naruto replied.

"Ohh I see well at least your fine" Professor X said trying to brighten the mood. Then the weirdest thing happen the room started to get cold.

"Is this the new guy doesn't look like much well a lot of people don't look tough and end up being it. Hey kid you and me danger room now" The kid said.

"Bobby no he is new here" Professor X said.

"Hey the name is Ice man" The kid said. "So are you up to the challenge"

"Yosh I'll kick your ass in less than 3 minutes" Naruto said.

"Then lets go" Ice man said. He and Naruto walked out of the room and stood in front of the danger room. "Here it is the danger room where all the X-men train" They walked into the room.

"This is where you train sigh this peace of shit couldn't match even the academy's training hall" Naruto said.

"What the hell did you say? Just wait I'll show you how kick ass this room is" Ice man said. He jump up and rode his ice to the control box.

"Whoa how did you just do that?" Naruto asked.

"There's a reason they call me Ice man because my mutant ability is to turn into ice and shoot it out my body" Ice man said. "Any way I'm starting the machine" He set the level to average difficulty and activated the sentinel training program. The room transformed into a ruined city with fire and crushed buildings.

"Suuuukeeeee" Naruto said. Suddenly lights flew on him. A giant fist slammed down into the ground. Naruto moved in time to dodge it.

"Got to be quick on your feet" Ice man said. He froze the head of a sentinel and threw an ice shard at it. "We shall see whose better by defeating more sentinels then the other person".

"Oh really then" Naruto pauses to channel chakra "see my power" Naruto's strength and speed had increase(he's as fast as Sasuke after 3 year trip). Naruto ripped through one of the sentinel's chest. He grabbed the arm and through it at another sentinel. It knocked off the other sentinels head.

"Tsk this kid is on a riot I can't lose to him well guess I have to increase the difficulty" Ice man said to himself. He moved to the control box and made the difficulty level to max. "I'll stay here so I don't get hurt".

"_Where is this guy? I'm getting tired; hey wait a minute there are more of those things coming out then before that means_" Naruto thought. Naruto looked at the control box. "_He's doing it_" Naruto ran to the sentinels while forming his rasengan. "Rasengan". All the sentinels exploded. One of the other sentinels went into another group of them causing a huge explosion. Naruto put chakra on his feet and ran the wall. "What the hell is your problem?" Naruto said as he grabbed Ice man and choked him.

"I gasp just didn't want to lose gasp to you" Ice man replied gasping for air.

"Still doesn't give you a good reason to try and kill me" Naruto said. "Now it's your turn to fight them" Naruto threw Ice man out of the control box. Naruto jumped out and pushed Ice man down into the ground with a kicked to his chest. A sentinel punched Naruto and slammed him into the wall.

"**Naruto-kun please stay alive I can't face seeing you die**" (A/N: Kyuubi is a girl) Kyuubi said. "**Take my chakra so you can kill that arrogant bastard**" Naruto's body was surrounded by the red chakra aura. He got up from the ground like a zombie awakens from the dead.

"Time to die you **TEMES**!!!!" Naruto said turning into a partial demon (A/N: not half or ¾ probably ¼). He then threw out his chakra claw and tore off the sentinels head. He then threw it out again grabbing the head. He threw the head like a bowling ball and destroyed 7 sentinels. (Strike). "**What the fuck how many of these things** **are there**?" There were 40 sentinels standing all around him. Naruto hit the wall with his fist creating a hole. He put Ice Man in the hole. "**I'll deal with you later**" Naruto ran to the sentinels and started to cut through some of them. Huge explosions shook the mansion.

"What the hell was that?" a man asked.

"Let's check it out bub" another man said. The two men ran to the danger room. The danger room was totaled. The only thing you could see is something similar to a fox with four tails. "What the fuck is that?"

"That's thing is not human" the first man said,

"Wolverine, Cyclops don't fight him: Ice man said. Naruto ran to Ice man and cut him. Naruto saw a red laser pass his face. He dodge the next one and ran from where it originated from. He then tackled Cyclops. While Cyclops was pinned down Naruto kept on slashing him. Naruto picked him up then threw him to Ice man.

"Ok bub its time to calm down" Naruto snarled and ran to Wolverine. "Guess I'll have to force you to calm down" Naruto tried to cut Wolverine but couldn't break through Wolverine's claws. Naruto got pissed for not being able to hit him. He threw Wolverine to the Cyclops and charged chakra in front of his mouth. He shot the blast out (Chou makohou).

"What was that?" Spider-man asked he not only saw an explosion be felt an earthquake.

"I don't know but lets check it out" Captain America replied. Just then Spider-man and Iron man notice something.

"Naruto!!!" they said in unison.

"We got hurry" Iron man said.

"Avengers lets move" Captain America said. They all rushed to there jet and left. Naruto didn't calm down. He was still in the half-demon state. He roared at the top of his lungs. Just then a jet had landed in the center of the rubble.

"What the hell happen here?" Captain America asked. Just then he turned and saw the black fox (A/N: don't know if its really black just saw it like that in a picture).

"By the gods what is that" Thor said. Bruce Banner had stayed in the jet not to turn hulk during the battle.

"I don't know but we'll have to take it down" Luke Cage said. They all charged to Naruto (except Iron Man and Spider-man). Naruto saw that and ran towards them. He slashed Luke Cage leg but saw no damage was done. "My body can withstand even the sharpest blades you can't hurt me" Naruto grabbed Luke Cage and threw him to Spider-man. Spider-man and Luke Cage hit the jet. Naruto ran to Captain America was and started to slash him. Captain America was blocking the blows with his shield. He was being pushed into the ground with every hit that made contact. Thor smacked Naruto with his hammer making him fly into the wall (or what's left of it). Naruto jumped out and cut Thor's chest.

"This creature is more menacing than anything in Asgard, I think it will take more then just brute strength to defeat our formidable foe" Thor said. Bruce Banner ran out of the jet. Iron Man came in front of him.

"We need to help them" Bruce said. Trying to find away to get to Thor.

"No we can't risk having the hulk come out here" Iron man said. Naruto got a hit on Captain America. Captain America's shield flew and fell in front of Spider-man. Spider-man had just woken up form his unconscious state. He saw the shield and picked it up. Spider-man ran towards Naruto and hit him with the shield. Naruto turned to face Spider-man and ran towards him. Spider-man threw the shield and hit Naruto dead in his face.

"Spider-man thou shall have to flee I will strike this creature with the power of Odin" Thor said. He was getting up from where he laid. Thor charged up the lighting into his hammer and shot it at Naruto.

"Arghh" Naruto said as he was hit. Iron man had digitized a cannon into his arms.

"It's time for you to stop" Iron man said. Naruto shook off the debris. He looked at the blue energy being charged in the cannon. "Proton Cannon". The beam shot out at Naruto. Naruto laid there on the floor lifeless. Iron man walked to him and checked his pulse. "He's breathing but is unconscious". Naruto's tails retracted his fur came back into his skin, his eyes turned back into blue, and his claws shortened into nails. Naruto opened his eyes. He saw Tsunade sitting in a chair with her head on his chest. "Naruto?" Naruto heard Iron Man's voice. "Listen I found out why you go back to your world". Naruto was but thought that it was a different way to talk to him.

"Hey Naruto it's the same way you talk to your friends in your world" Spider-man said.

"Naruto I'll be researching a way to keep you in your world for a month, but you'll be staying there for three days" Iron man said.

"_Yosh this is great_" Naruto said.

"Okay I'll talk to you when I find out" Iron man said.

"He has to find out that someone after him" Spider-man said.

"Yes but who and when" Iron man said. "We know he's strong but it can be a new villain"

"Captain America Nick Fury wants to speak to you" Bruce said.

"What is it?" Captain America asked.

"It's Mephisto he sent us a message he wants the child Tony found" Nick fury said.

**Disclaimer: Ha another cliff hanger anyway you're getting a double chapter next month on my birthday or close by it so March 30 get ready for 2 new chapter. Also one Naruto character switches with one marvel character it could be a hero or villain I ain't telling who it is. First pairing is coming up here are the girls.**

**Tenten **

**Anko **

**Kurenai**

**Temari**

**Sakura **

**So we'll be seeing who it is also don't know if Naruto is staying for a month now or later I'll ask my cuz what he thinks anyway see ya until next chapter.**


	4. Welcome Back NarutoKun

Disclaimer: Ossu back to work on The Newest Super Hero gomen on long wait with me entering high school and all its getting pre

**Disclaimer: Alrite truly I have no excuse for my absence I have many reasons one is writer's block two is I broke my wrist n three skool also brawl has taken over most of my life so lets get back to the story**

**Chapter 5**

** Welcome Back Naruto-kun**

Naruto was looking at the sleeping Tsunade. He look at her as if she was a goddess. His nose started to run as blood came out of. Noticing the huge amount of cleavage Tsunade was showing. Naruto had unhooked all the wires on him. He walked through the hallways. He went into the food court.

"Nani can I get you sir?" the cashier asked.

"Ramen every flavor you got also a couple of Naruto's some pocky and dango" Naruto replied.

"That will be 450 ryo please" the cashier said. Naruto gave him the money and sat down.

"Itadakimasu" Naruto said. He started eating the food as if he was in a cave for 2 months. Sakura had just walked into the hospital starting her day shift. She was walking through the hospital when she end up at the food court. She saw the person at the table and walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir but this is not a time to be awake" Sakura said. When the man turned his face she saw it was Naruto and fainted. Naruto saw the fainted Sakura and picked her up. He quickly shushin to his room laid Sakura's on the bed and put a pillow under her and Tsunade's head. Naruto quickly moved back to the food court and started eating again. He finished up the food and stood up.

"Ah finally a good snack" Naruto said. The cashier face faulted.

"If that was a snack I don't want to know I don't want to know what's a full meal for him" the cashier said. Naruto walked to his room. Naruto walked slowly to his room. When he got there Tsunade had just woken up.

"Oi Tsunade-chan how was your nap" Naruto said grinning.

"It was nice until you put the pillow under my head instead of letting me lay one your lap" Tsunade said. She just notice what she said and hope no one heard her.

"So when is everybody coming to visit me?" Naruto asked.

"In an hour" Tsunade replied.

"Great I have enough time to hide" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun nani are you planning?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh I'm gonna hide and when everybody comes in you pretend to look for me and they'll be all scared then I jump out and everyone gets shocked" Naruto said not noticing she called him Naruto-kun.

"Well even tough I'm against your pranks I'll allow this one" Tsunade said.

"Yosh now all I need is a good hiding place" Naruto said. He was looking everywhere. He then opened the window and decided to hide on the roof. Naruto stayed on the roof. After what seemed to be 30 minutes Naruto fell asleep. He woke up when he heard Gai and Lee.

"So how is Naruto-kun?" Gai asked. He looked at the bed and saw that it was empty.

"Hokage-sama nande is Naruto-kun?" Lee asked also seeing that the bed was empty.

"Nani he's not here?" Tsunade said playing along.

"Tsunade-sama weren't you with Naruto all night?" Sakura asked. Everybody was looking everywhere worried.

"_Now's my cue_" Naruto jumped into the room. "Yo" he said. Everybody stood there in shock with their mouths hanging to the ground. "So how's everything?" That's when Gai and Lee hugged him.

"Naruto-kun your flames of youth had brought you back" Gai and Lee said.

"Yeah now can you let go of me" Naruto said.

"Gomen Naruto-kun but were happy to see that your back" Lee said. Tenten and Temari hugged him so did Sakura and Hinata. Neji was happy his friend/rival was back. Tenten was the first to speak.

"Naruto-kun how long will you be here for?" Tenten asked.

"For 3 days but Tony I looking for a way to let me stay here for a month" Naruto replied. Tenten kept on holding one of his arms. While Temari held his other arm. That's when Anko and Kurenai came in.

"Naru-chan" Anko said pushing Naruto's face into her chest seeing that he was awake.

"Anko….-sensei….can't breath" Naruto said. She still held onto him. Kurenai and all the chuunin girls tried to pull her off.

"Oi Naru-chan" Anko whispered "How about me and you go out tonight meet me at my house at 7:3- ok". Anko let go of him. Naruto was panting heavily.

"Lucky bastard" All the guys said. Shikamaru was punch by Ino by that comment. Anko winked at Naruto.

"Ok Naruto is able to leave the hospital but has to stay with someone" Tsunade said. All the girls head perked up (except Ino of course). The girls were about to say something but Anko spoke first.

"I'll let him stay at my house" Anko said. All the girls let their arms sag at defeat.

"Ok but only for today he'll be alternating everyday tomorrow he'll be stay with me and his final day he'll stay with….Hinata" Tsunade said. Hinata looked up in shock. She knew Kiba wouldn't like it but what he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him. Anko walk to Naruto and grabbed his arm. She started pulling him.

"Matte matte I couldn't say bye" Naruto said.

"Ja ne" Tsunade said as he was pulled out the room.

"So Naru-chan the date won't happen since your staying with me" Anko said.

"I hope Tony isn't in the same trouble as me" Naruto whispered to himself.

In the Marvel Universe

The huge blue demon had smacked Captain America. Captain America got back up and ran to the demon. He drop kicked it and threw his shield. Iron Man shot the demon with his repulsor cannon. The demon turned around and grabbed him. It lifted Iron Man and threw him at the wall.

"Where's the child?" It asked. Captain America kicked it, and then punched it. He grabbed its arm and threw it to a wall. The demon stood back up as if nothing happened. It walked to Captain America. It was about to attack when Spider-man kicked it. Wolverine ran and cut it on the face. The demon grabbed Wolverine and threw him to Spider-man. "Terra thunder". The demon shot out a silver thunder hitting all the Avengers. It grabbed Spider-man. He choked him putting more pressure on his grip. Spider-man was gasping for air when an energy beam hit the demon in its face. Iron Man had his hand out charging for a repulsor ray. The demon raised its hands and meteors fell to the ground. Iron Man held a repulsor shield protecting the avengers. That's when the sound of a motor cycle coming could be heard. The motor cycle came and a man threw his chain catching the demon's arm. He pulled a shotgun out and started to blast the demon. The demon stopped the assault and looked at the man. "Mephisto's ghost ride huh well I guess I should leave". The demon disappeared.

"Blackheart had betrayed Mephisto and is trying to get the child" Ghost rider said.

"I hope Naruto is doing better than we are" Spider-man said.

Back to Konoha

Naruto and Anko had finally reach there destination.

"So Naru-chan what do you want to do?" Anko asked.

"Eat" He replied. Anko had an evil grin on.

"I know the perfect place to go" Anko said. She grabbed him and pulled him into a restaurant. "This is my favorite place to go since they don't give a damn what you do"

"El Diablo Chouriba" Naruto said reading the sign. "Sound like a good place". They took a seat near the end of the store where no other customer can see them. Anko sat next to Naruto instead of on the other side. Anko started to rub Naruto's stomach.

"Wow Naru-chan you have some nice abs it feels good to rub them". Naruto started to blush he hadn't really been complimented before. Anko kept on feeling Naruto until the waitress came.

"Konichiwa, excuse me I'm ready to take your orders" the waitress said. Naruto turned and saw who it was.

"Ayame-chan" Naruto said.

"Naruto" the waitress said. "Naruto please don't tell my dad he'll kill me".

"Hai I'll keep it a secret Ayame-chan" Naruto said. Ayame hugged Naruto.

"Arigatou Arigato gozaimasu" Ayame said. "So Naruto are you on a date with this girl?"

"Oh yeah this is Anko" Naruto said. "Anko this is Ayame". The two girls shook hands.

"So what would you like?" Ayame asked sweetly.

"I'll have the ramen dish" Naruto said.

"And I'll have some dango" Anko said

"Your food will be here shortly" Ayame said bowing. Anko turned to Naruto. They stared unto each others eyes. Anko pulled Naruto into a kiss. Kiba and Hinata walked into the restaurant. Kiba saw Naruto making out.

"Yahoo go Naruto making out with a hottie" Kiba said. Hinata turned her head and saw the two. She immediately got jealous of Anko. Naruto couldn't breathe because of Anko holding his head down. Forcing her tongue in his mouth touching his Naruto felt like he had to throw up. His face was turning blue. He was moving his hands until he grabbed something. His eye were close so he didn't see what he grabbed. He gave what he held a squeeze and heard Anko moan. Now Hinata was extremely jealous, so was Kiba. Naruto opened his eyes to see his hands on Anko's breast. He let go and turned the other way. Naruto grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down. Naruto was panting from not getting air.

"Anko pant sensei pant why did pant you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Because I couldn't resist you. Your just so kawaii" Anko said hugging Naruto. She pushed his head towards her chest. Kiba was now flaming mad and Hinata was releasing a powerful killer intent. That's when their food came. Anko released Naruto so they could eat. Anko was eating her food fast. "So Naru-chan are you still a virgin". At that moment everyone in the restaurant stopped to look at them. "Nani the hell are you looking at? Turn around". Everyone went back to what they were doing. "So are you"

"Yes I am" Naruto said.

"Want me to change that?" Anko asked. Naruto started choking on his ramen.

"coughcough NANI?!" Naruto said.

"You heard me do you want me to take your virginity?" Anko said. Hinata had a massive wave of killer intent coming off of her. Kiba was shaking with fear because of Hinata.

"Hinata calm down" Kiba said. She just glared at him causing him to hide behind a table. Akamaru had his tail between his legs as he hid behind Kiba. Anko shivered feeling the killer intent. Naruto act like nothing was there.

"Hell no I wouldn't want you to" Naruto said. Anko had shaken it off to reply.

"Come on Naru-chan don't you want me to ride you" Anko said. All inhabitants of the restaurant had spit out whatever they had in there mouths. Hinata had finally lost her patience she immediately appeared to where they were.

"When could she move that fast?" Naruto asked himself.

"Now listen if Naruto-kun said no then its no" Hinata said.

"Alright god if I didn't know better I would have thought you were in love with him" Anko said. Causing Hinata to turn red as a tomato. Kiba walked to the table.

"Mind if we sit here" Kiba said.

"No" Naruto said. Ayame had came back.

"So would you two like anything" Ayame said to Kiba and Hinata.

"Yes" He said. (Skipping what they ordered). "So Naruto how does it feel to be back"

"It's been good but I'm only gonna be hear for three days" Naruto said.

"Hinata didn't tell me. How that how about we hang out one of these days?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry Kiba I'm booked up maybe the next time I come back" Naruto said.

"Okay, here's the food" Kiba. Ayame put the food down.

"I'll see you later I'm done for the day going back to the ramen shop" Ayame said.

"Ja ne Ayame-chan" Naruto said.

"Itadakimasu" Kiba said. Kiba put some food on a plate and gave it to Akamaru. They started to devour their food. Hinata ate slowly embarrassed by Kiba's manners.

"Kiba eat like a human even though Akamaru is chowing down his food too he is still showing better manners then you" Naruto said. Kiba had stopped eating.

"Naruto your lucky Hinata is here or I would have kick your as" Kiba said. He started eating normally. "Well that was good" Kiba had finish the last piece of food on his plate. Another waitress had came.

"Excuse me, are you guys finish?" she said.

"Yes, can you make the bills separate?" Anko asked she left then came back with two papers. And put them down.

"Well we're going we shall see you whenever" Naruto said. Anko and Naruto bowed and left. "Anko-sensei where am I going to sleep?"

"With me of course and no I'm not playing don't worry I won't do anything you won't like" Anko said.

"I don't like the sound of that" Naruto said. They arrived at Anko's house in a few minutes. They walked into the house and Anko removed her trench coat. She walked over to Naruto and hugged him.

"Come on Naru-chan lets go to sleep" Anko said. Naruto and her walked up to Anko's room. Naruto ran to the bathroom as soon as they got up there. Naruto was pacing the floor.

"What should I do? Should I take my chances? Yeah what's the worst she can do" Naruto said. Naruto imagined Anko on top of him as he was chained up. "Yup I'm screwed ehh better then being raped ….. never mind" Naruto walked into Anko's room. He saw asleep and sighed in relief. Naruto picked up the covers and laid next to Anko. If Naruto was to look at Anko he would have seen her have a huge smirk across her face. Naruto close his eyes and felt a body shift. Anko had sneaked her arm around him. She moved her other hand to rub his chest. Naruto went to bed the rubbing soothing him. Anko fell asleep holding her love. She had a dream remembering why she loved him.

**Flash Back**

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking to Iwa. Jiraiya had taken Naruto's hitai-ate and hi it. On their way there they rested at a small town. Naruto was traveling through the town.

"Baka Ero-sennin being a hentai" Naruto said, He was walking when a man flew through a door of a dango shop. He saw Anko extending her fist. Many men surrounded her. "Kage bunshin no justu". 4 Narutos had came out. They ran and attack the men. But one of them was a shinobi.

"Gaki take this Doton: Doryudan no justu" the man said. Naruto dodged the missiles. Anko had try to attack him.

"Senai Jashuu" Anko said. The man grabbed the snakes and pulled Anko.

"Well pretty lady now I can have you for myself" the man said.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no justu" Naruto said. The huge fireball had came out and hit him the man. "Are you okay?" Naruto said holding Anko. "Huh nani? Its you the lady from the chuunin exams".

"And you're that boy, yes I'm fine doumo" Anko said.

"Can I know your name? I mean because this is the second time we meet face to face" Naruto asked.

"Mitarashi Anko, and yours" Anko replied.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Anko-sensei" Naruto said. Anko blush, her name was never spoken in such formality. She saw the face of her blonde savior and was in love.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto got up and saw Anko wasn't there. He opened the bathroom door to use it. He was too tired to notice some one was in the shower. The shower curtain opened to see a naked Anko. Naruto had notice and tried to get out of the bathroom but slip and hit his head on the wall. Anko walked up to him to see if he was alright.

"Naru-chan are you okay?" Anko asked. Naruto eyes' were spinning in circles with blood coming out of his nose. She shook him. "Naru-chan wake up". Naruto was still knocked out. "I guess there only one way to do this look a naked Hinata" Naruto got up from his unconscious state.

"Nande? Nande?" Naruto asked and saw that there was no Hinata. "Matte there isn't a naked Hinata"

"Nope demo there is a naked Anko" Anko said. Naruto saw a clear view of Anko's full body.

"Am I in a dream?" Naruto asked.

"Iina cause if you were you wouldn't feel this" Anko said. She punched Naruto with full force in the face making him fly out of the bathroom. "Next time you knock HENTAI?". Naruto hit the wall outside the room. He quickly sprang up to feet.

"I got to get ready before Tsunade-chan gets angry" Naruto said. He imagined a angry Tsunade. His face became pale with fear. He grabbed his clothes and hurried into the bathroom with his eyes clothes and grabbed his toothbrush and some toothpaste. He went into Anko's bedroom and grabbed his clothes. He put on his clothes and started to brush his teeth while putting on his sandals. He got outside and sprinted to the Hokage's mansion. "Matte I could've just use shushin no jutsu to come here" He slapped his forehead. He knocked on the door and saw nobody answer. He knocked on it again and there was still no answer. He started to bang on the door and there was still no reply. He picked the lock and walked in. This was the first time he was ever in the Hokage's mansion. He saw all the rare items it had and saw pictures of all the Hokages. "So that's how the Yondaime looks like if I didn't know better I would have thought he was father". A man in a white and orange robe sneezed. He saw a giant machine walk by and hid his face in his robe. Naruto walked to the kitchen and saw all the food. "Ryoumi look at all this" Naruto opened the refrigerator and grabbed some food. He devoured it and walk up to the second floor. He walked around and saw a passed out Tsunade with a bottle of sake in her hand. "She had a hangover again before I left I lost count at 100". He pick her up and put her on her bed. "I wonder if Shizune-neechan is here". Naruto was walking down the hall when he read a door that had a red sign that said "No Females". Naruto saw that it was really reinforced. Not even Tsunade's punch could break. Naruto formed a rasengan and hit the door. The door had flew off. "Yatta I knew it the rotation of the rasengan had made the door move a inch causing it to move from the hinges making it easy to open". He walks into the room and switches the light on. There stood the largest library of pornographic material. "Jeez is every male Hokage perverted" Naruto walk through the room until he read a sign that said "Yondaime Only" Naruto charged a rasengan and hit the door. There behind the door stood every single Icha Icha Paradise in the world. Naruto was about to grab the first book but stop " I'm not a pervert I won't take one . . . maybe just a peak" Naruto grabbed the first ever book and read it. He read 5 pages then threw it on the floor. "That was boring"

5 miles away

The white-haired sannin felt something in the back of his head. " No someone threw a Icha Icha Paradise away I've failed" As the people passed by they watch the old man suck on his thumb in the fetal position.

Back to Naruto

Naruto fix the doors then went back to Tsunade's room. As she was getting up a part of her Kimono fell revealing her breast. Naruto stared at it drool coming out of his mouth.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun ano nani are you looking at" Tsunade said. She then saw what he was looking at and fix her Kimono. "It is true who ever is Jiraiya's student is a pervert"

"Iina, I'm not a pervert its just that well" Naruto though of a good line to say when he remembered that show he saw with Spidey " The Bat signal" Naruto ran to the nearest window but found out it was close at the last minute and crashed into it. "_I thought it'll work_"

"What ever yawn stay downstairs I'll be there soon" Tsunade said Naruto waited downstairs. He looked at the clock and saw it's been a minute since he came down. Naruto fell asleep and was having a wonderful dream of getting a message from each Kunoichi in the village.

"Naruto wake up" Tsunade said. Naruto just smiled and drooled. "Naruto" He still was sleeping. She smacked him but he still was asleep. Naruto wake up or I'll crush your balls" She said flashing some killer intent. Naruto jumped up and put his hand on his privates.

"Matte I'm awake" Naruto said shivering with fear.

"Good, Naruto I want you to come with me where ever I go you go even a bar" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded understanding what she said. Tsunade grabbed Naruto and dragged him with her. They stopped in front of a bar. Tsunade walked inside with an unconscious Naruto.

"_This village has to fix all the bumps and cracks on the sidewalk_" Naruto rubbed his head and was thrown to a seat.

"Barkeep get me a bottle of Sake" Tsunade said. The bartender placed the bottle and two cups in front of Naruto and Tsunade.

"Isn't he to young to drink?" the bartender asked.

"I'm the Hokage so what I say goes got it" Tsunade said sending a wave of killer intent. The bartender nodded and ran. Tsunade served the sake and gave the other cup to Naruto. "Come on Naruto-kun drink" Tsunade gave Naruto the puppy dog pout. Naruto grabbed the cup and drank the sake. "Ok Naruto-kun lets have a contest the first person who gets drunk can do anything the other person wants them to do".

"All right, barkeep bring three bottles of sake" Naruto said.

"Ready…. Set….Go" They said in unison and started drinking the sake. After half an hour later Naruto and Tsunade were at 30 up. Everybody in the bar were watching them. After an hour they were at 60 up.

"Why hiccup on't you hiccup ive up?" Tsunade asked slurring her words in a post drunk phase.

"Cause I'm not as hiccup drunk as you" Naruto replied. Tsunade then passed out on the table. Everybody cheered for Naruto. Naruto stood up and grabbed Tsunade. He walk out of the bar carrying Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun ou won hiccup so I do hiccup what ou want me to do hiccup" Tsunade said.

"I want you to go to sleep" Naruto said.

"Okay just let me hiccup cuddle with you" Tsunade said.

Naruto grinned "Hai" He said. He brought Tsunade back to her house and left to get some ramen.

"Teuchi-jiisan let me get one of everything" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun good to see you half of them are on me" Teuchi said.

"Arigatou jiisan" Naruto said. Ayame came and saw Naruto. She ran to him and gave him a hug while her dad wasn't looking. She let go before her dad turned around.

"So Naruto how are you?" Ayame asked.

"I'm fine Ayame-neechan just a little woozy" Naruto said.

"That's good" Ayame said. "_He still thinks me as a neechan Naruto you really don't know women_" Naruto's ramen was placed on the counter.

"Itadakimasu" Naruto gobbled down the food one after another the ramen bowls piled up. Ayame smiled at him.

"_He so kawaii when he eats like that_" Ayame checked him out. Naruto finished his ramen putting the last bowl down.

"Arigatou jiisan heres the money" Naruto said. He got off the stool then passed out.

"Ayame take him to the house I have to stay here" Teuchi said. Ayame nodded and grabbed Naruto and brought him to her house.

"**Oi Gaki wake up**" Kyuubi said.

"I guess the sake got to mw" Naruto said

"**Kit you're very lucky some girl is on top of you**" Kyuubi said

"Nani?! Wake me up I'm being rape" Naruto said.

"**Gaki …Gaki … SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" Kyuubi said. Naruto was blown away by the wind coming out of Kyuubi's mouth. "**I was just joking now wake up**" Naruto got up and fell on the floor. Ayame heard the thump and ran into the room.

"Ita" Naruto said.

"Arigatou Ayame-neechan for watching me but I got to go" Without noticing what he did he gave Ayame a quick peck on the cheek. Ayame had look like a fully ripe tomato. Naruto walked out of her room and left the House. He snuck into the Hokage's mansion. When he walk in the lights flicked on. There stood an angry Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun why did you leave me by myself?" Tsunade said giving him a glare that will make a normal man piss his pants.

"Anosa, anosa I was hungry so I got some ramen" Naruto replied shivering.

" Naruto as punishment you have to let me cuddle with you in my bed" Tsunade said. Naruto in sighed in relief. "Wearing this" Tsunade had a teddy bear costume.

"You got to be kidding me" Naruto said.

"PUT IT ON!!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto took it and put it on immediately.

"This is bullshit I look like a teddy bear" Naruto said.

"That's the point" Tsunade said. She grabbed Naruto and put him in her bed. She held him close and cuddled with him.

"_Today is worst than yesterday please tell me tomorrow won't be as bad_" Naruto said to himself. His head was in between Tsunade's breast. "_But there are benefits_" Naruto was happy for now maybe it isn't so bad. That's until Tsunade put pressure on the hug. "_Aah shit death by cleavage the perfect yet most evil death_"

**So what do you think of this chapter not as good huh well its just filler an im not that good with dates so next chapter is dubbed action haven cue chorus any people who play wi-fi on brawl can I get ur friend codes I need more people to fight. I must return to the Iron Cavern in captain falcon words "SHOW ME UR MOVES" Im out. **


End file.
